Newton Graceland
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Newton Graceland |jname=ムゲン・グレイスランド |tmname=Mugen Graceland |slogan=no |image=Newton Graceland.png |size=150px |caption=Newton Graceland |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unknown |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M11 |epname=Giratina and the Sky Warrior |enva=Marc Thompson |java=Kōichi Yamadera }} Newton Graceland (Japanese: ムゲン・グレイスランド Mugen Graceland) is a major character who appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. He is a talented scholar and has studied the Reverse World for five years. History Newton was Zero's mentor in the past. Together, they designed the Megarig, a machine that would copy the power of to travel between dimensions, thus allowing them free access to the Reverse World at will. Although they had been close previously, the two clashed when Newton discovered that his invention would harm , possibly sacrificing it, which would violate the researcher's oath of never harming a Pokémon. He therefore erased the designs. In the movie, Newton was first seen saving and from Giratina after they first entered the Reverse World. He formally introduced himself and explained his knowledge on the Reverse World. Newton also revealed that he had witnessed the clash between and , which caused the Reverse World to become filled with toxic gas clouds, a by-product of the Reverse World's attempts to correct irregularities in the space-time continuum. He went on to help Ash and Dawn locate a portal to use to return to the real world. Newton later met Jessie, James, and , who were marooned in the Reverse World, and quickly befriended the trio. Ash and then caught up with Newton after they returned to the Reverse World and were shocked to see with him. Later, Zero arrived on the scene, captured , and had it use , allowing himself, Giratina, Newton, Ash, and his friends to be ejected into the real world at . Later, after Zero managed to rebuild and then deploy the Megarig, Newton was forced to hack into the device's central computer and destroy it himself, thus freeing Giratina. Afterwards, Newton, along with Dawn and , watched as a glacier began to move after Zero began destroying its supports in the Reverse World. and a herd of went on to stop the glacier from causing further destruction and they trapped Zero in the ice. He stayed with Ash and his friends to watch Shaymin and its friends depart the Gracidea flower garden. Newton appeared to have reconciled with Zero at the end of the movie, as he helped him out of the frozen Megarig, both cracking a smile at each other. Newton reappeared in the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where he visited Zero in prison after recovering surviving data of Infi from the Megarig. Character Newton has a strong, almost obsessive interest in the Reverse World, but this led him to design the Megarig, a machine that would allow him to travel between the real and Reverse Worlds at the expense of 's freedom. After realizing the potential for harm, Newton quickly deleted the prototype's blueprints. When and first met Newton, they found him to be boastful after he noted that he was the top Reverse World researcher in the world. They quickly came to respect him, however, after he helped them navigate the hazards of the Reverse World and willingly shared his knowledge with them. Newton is a master of machinery. His expansive backpack was shown to contain numerous robotic arms, which appear to be able to move seemingly at will in order to manipulate objects, or, as shown in the movie, type on a computer keyboard. He also utilizes a small, handheld computer and a high-tech viewing lens, although both are handled by the robotic arms. The small handheld computer guides Newton in his adventure in the Reverse World, it also shows the location of the portal. Pokémon This is a listing of Newton's known Pokémon in the : Billy Beach |desc= is Newton's only known Pokémon. It is seen with him throughout its appearance at all times and is always outside of its Poké Ball. Shieldon's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Marc Thompson |fi=Antti Jaakola |nl=Sander de Heer |de=Ole Pfennig |no=Halvard Djupvik |pt_br=Leonardo Camilo |es_eu=Gabriel Jiménez |pl=Andrzej Chudy}} Trivia * Newton shares both his English and Japanese voice actors with Goone and Mayor Oliver. * The blurb for the movie refers to him as both "Newton Graceland" and "Newtown". Names Category:Characters named after real people Category:Scientists de:Professor Newton es:Profesor Newton Graceland fr:Newton Graceland it:Newton Graceland ja:ムゲン・グレイスランド zh:穆玄·葛雷斯蓝多